1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a determination apparatus for identifying the data side and non-data side of an optical disc, and an image reading apparatus, printer and multifunction peripheral using the determination apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An optical disc, such as a compact disc (CD), a digital versatile disc (DVD), and a Blu-ray disc (BD), has a data side, from which data is read, and a non-data side, on which a label image is recorded. Moreover, a CD recordable (CD-R), a DVD recordable (DVD-R), a BD recordable (BD-R), and the like, can record data on their data sides and can print label images on their non-data sides.
There has been a technique for printing a bar code pattern on a non-data side of a disc for the identification of the data side and the non-data side thereof. Moreover, there has been another technique for enabling the identification of a data side of a disc by measuring the thickness of the layer in which data is recorded from the surface of the data side.
Both the techniques need complicated apparatus, such as a specific recognition apparatus of the bar code pattern and a thickness measuring instrument. An apparatus that is not a reading apparatus of the data of an optical disc bears a large burden when the apparatus handles an optical disc. Consequently, an image reading apparatus and a printer have had a problem in which, when a user mistakes the front side and back side of an optical disc and arranges the optical disc, the image reading apparatus and the printer perform image reading and printing, respectively, without turning up the erroneously arranged disc.